Summoner's Curse
by Grimmjow Schiffer
Summary: Two girls wish to meet the Organization and enlist the help of their friend and manage to succeed. An unfortunate side effect is that they can't warp anymore and are stuck there until a way is found to reverse it. DemyxXOC. A little AxelXOC, too.
1. The Summoning

Two girls sat alone in a dark room, their only source of illumination coming forth from the television set where an epic battle was unfolding before their very eyes. They had just bought Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days and were obsessed with its central characters, the group know as "Organization 13." One of their friends was an electronic genius and kindly discovered a way to get the DS videos to appear on the TV. They noticed the time and decided to call it quits for the night. One of them turned on the lights.

"Savvy," she said to the other.

"What, Lyn?" snapped Savvy. She was about 5 feet tall with a lean build, tanned skin, smokey blue eyes, and chin length, frizzy, dark brown hair.

"I was just gonna ask if you wished Organization 13 were real, too." said Lyn defensively. Lyn was only an inch or two taller than her sister SAvvy with the same lean build but hazel eyes in place of blue, light skin in place of tan, and straight dark brown hair in a short boyish cut.

Savvy almost imediately agreed before heading up the basement stairs to the kitchen. Before she could reach the door Lyn stopped her though.

Lyn moved in front of her, opened the door, and caught the apparent eavesdropper before he could plummet down the stairs. He was a scrawny boy, taller than Savvy and Lyn. He had black framed glasses, short, toussled, black hair, and dark eyes with light grinned up at her.

"Okay, Justin," said Lyn with an sly grin."What do you want, how much did you hear, and what is it gonna cost to keep your mouth shut?"

Justin stood up."Where you serious about bringing the Organization to life? Because I know a way to do it."

Lyn and Savvy looked at each other and grinned."If you can do it then sure." said Savvy.

"Alright," started Justin,"It'll take some time though. Later" He ran out of the house.

Lyn and Savvy watched him run away and went to bed, thinking that he was merely joking. They would find out otherwise later.

**The Next Day After School**

"Justin wasn't here today," said Lyn as she and Savvy walked home from the high school. Justin might be little weird but he was like a brother to her.

"Don't worry," said Savvy. To her, Justin was a nice kid who just happened to hang around with her sister and her weird group of friends. "He's probably doing something weird. If it's bothering you that much, we can just stop by and see him later. I mean, he lives just a couple houses down."

Just then Lyn's cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID then showed it to Savvy, who just gave a "just answer the darn thing" gesture. She opened the phone and was immediately aware of the muffled yelling and crashing noises on the other end.

"L-Lyn?" said Justin in a wavering voice. He sounded scared.

"Hey, Justin, what's going on over there?" replied Lyn trying to cover the fact that she was terrified out of her mind. Savvy immediately picked up on this and became concerned.

"Nothin' much." he said."Umm...If it" there was a loud crash "It isn't too much trouble. Could you possibly.." he stopped and someone shouted in the distance. "Come over, like now?"

"We'll be over there immediately." said Lyn as she glanced at Savvy, who merely nodded at her. "Where in the house are you?"

"The basement," he replied. He sounded absolutely terrified now. "There's a direct entrance on the side of the house. One of those things that looks like a leaning door."

"On our way." Lyn hung up the phone and started running, Savvy right beside her. Justin always had her back and defended her. Now it was her turn to defend him.

**Justin's House-Basement**

Justin was curled up behind some of the boxes in the basement, thankful that his parents never threw anything away. Now he knew why his parents lectured him so much about using summoning magic. Overhead he could hear those strangers destroying his house. He also heard classic rock music and The Young and the Restless. He suddenly heard a knock on the side door. He quickly opened it to find Savvy and Lyn staring at him, obviously wondering what was going on. He quickly pulled them inside and shut the door.

"Okay," he said. "This mess is out of my area of expertise so I'm leaving this to you. I already called your parents and told them that quite a few people were in town who didn't have a place to stay so they agreed to let them stay at your house since you can accompany at least 30 more people in that mansion of yours. They even agreed to enroll them in school and invent a backstory to explain why they have no records. All you two have to do is convince them to leave my house." He finished and looked at them as they stared at him blankly. "Come on." He grabbed their wrists and pulled them towards the door. "I'll show you what I mean." He pushed open the door and showed them who was destroying his house.

They smiled. It was the Organization from the Kingdom Hearts series. Justin had actually been serious. Though it seemed as though he failed in summoning them as Roxas and Xion weren't present. Xemnas and Saix were sittin on the couch watching what appeared to be The Young and the Restless. Axel was playing an indoor game of football with Maluxia, while Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Vexen, and Zexion all played poker. Demyx was blaring Old Time Rock N Roll by Bob Segar. Larxene just seemed to be leaning against a wall with a video camera taping the whole thing. Lyn and Savvy turned to face Justin.

"So, Justin, what do we do?" asked Savvy.

"Well first we need their attention." replied Justin."Then you two can convice them to go to your house and explain what happened."

"And how do we do that?" asked Savvy.

Lyn, on the other hand, had already invented a plan. She turned around, grabbed the remotes to both the stereo and the Tv as she walked past the couch, stood up on the table, turned off the stereo and TV, then shouted at the top of her lungs,"Ansem, Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Elaeus, Ienzo, Isa, Lea!"

Everyone stopped and stared at her as she grinned.

"Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene, welcome to our world." she continued."Our good friend Justin over there summoned you here. He has informed us of a sad side effect of this summoning is that you can't use the Corridors of Darkness anymore, as you have already discovered. You are all hereby stranded here until such a time as Justin can figure out how to reverse this side effect."

Everyone went silent and just stared at her. Zexion was the first person to speak up.

"How do you know our names?"

"An excellent questin, Zexion." said Lyn."I know other things such as your weapons, nicknames,and elements as well, but all of this is for the simple reason that in this world you all are video game characters in the Kingdom Hearts game series."

"Kingdom Hearts games?" asked Vexen.

"Yes, Kingdom Hearts, the wonderful series that combines Final Fantasy and Disney in a great game that is very unique yet also familiar with characters that everyone knows and loves such as Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy 8 and Mickey Mouse."

Savvy took this opportunity to interrupt."Lyn will continue her rant at our house. Now let's go quickly." She started leading them out the door.

Lyn climbed down off of the table and walked over to Justin, ignoring the glares and amused stares from the Organization."Thanks for everything, Justin." she said with a grin. Then she turned around and walked away, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**Aside from the Organization members and Lyn and Savvy's parents, all characters in this story are based on real people. The school is based on real school and powerdown will be making an appearance. The main difference in the school is that I adopted my old school's dress code. You can find the school on Mapquest or Google. Enjoy my new story.**


	2. First Day of School

**The Next Day-At School  
**

Last night their parents had been able to catch the faculty before they left and enroll the organization in the same high school as Savvy, Lyn, and Justin. Since the school had no dress code rules besides "not too revealing" there was no problem in finding them clothes to wear for today. They were even able to get them all into Lyn's classes. Now Lyn, Savvy, Justin, and the Organization sat in the cafeteria before the first bell rang with all of Lyn's friends, who believed her story that Justin summoned them out of the game. She and her friends sat in their usual spot with the Organization. Marshall was not chubby enough to be even remotely called fat, yet not skinny enough to be called skinny. He had short black hair and smokey blue eyes. Jack had really short reddish-blonde hair and a goatee of the same color with dark eyes. Brandon was fat. He had black hair, a small black beard, and dark eyes. Derf had dirty blonde hair that looked like Gene Wilder's when he played Willy Wonka, a lean build, and light blue eyes. Thomas was short and skinny. He had light brown hair and dark eyes. Dok was fat as well and had brown hair, wiry glasses, and dark eyes. Collin was short and pudgy with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes. Finally, Zack was a normal height with dark eyes and blonde hair.

Lyn sat between Demyx and Xemnas and was turned around, engaged in a in depth discussion about Bleach with Thomas. Marshall sat opposite her and inbetween Jack and Brandon. Savvy was staring at Axel while he and Saix were talking with Zack and Justin. Collin wispered something to Larxene and Marluxia which resulted in Larxene smacking him and Marluxia laughing. The rest of the group was spread out not too far from the table. Overall, it was an almost typical morning. Collin was being his perverted self. Thomas had much still to learn about Bleach and Lyn's Grimmjow obsession. Then the first bell rang. The cafeteria dissolved into chaos in just a matter of minutes. Luckily, there were few students for such a large school, only a thousand or so, so it was easy to get the Organization to follow her to Miss Wagner's class.

A little info about the school: It is a spacious high school boasting few students for it's considerable size. In it's hayday, the school grounds easily accompanied almost 8,000 students. Now there were far fewer students, yet they recieved an extremely high quality education. The cafeteria served good quality food. The schedule remained the same though. Four classes each day for a total of 8 classes. Divided into Black and Gold days, the even number classes were on Gold days while the odd numbers were Black. Each section of the campus had a specific time to go to lunch. A lunch was when the outer building and the main hallway went to lunch. B lunch belonged to the Foreign Language and English departments. C lunch was the domain of Math and Science, and finally D lunch was Social Studies, Gym, and the Office area.

Miss Wagner's art class was located in the main hallway and was not too far from the cafeteria doors. Lyn went straight to Miss Wagner and introduced her "cousins" to Miss Wagner. The lie her parents had concieved was simple: They were relatives from a small town that was the unfortunate victim of a tornado strike that wiped out all of their records from birth to the present. All of their parents were looking for new places to live and Lyn's parents had kindly agreed to provide the "children" with a place to stay, food, and good schooling while they searched.

The whole day passed without incident.....until Officer Swanzy's criminal justice class.

**Swanzy's Class**

"So, Lyn,"said Demyx."You like Marshall, don't you?"

Lyn almost choked on the coke she was drinking."Th-this guy," she thought,"he seems like a goof, but he's pretty darn perceptive. Better be on guard." "Of course not, Demyx" she said."Whatever gave you that idea?" She gave a sheepish grin.

Demyx looked up at the ceiling,"It's just the way you act around him, like you want him to notice you more than he does. Kind of like Savvy and Axel, she wants him to notice her and like her as much as she obviously likes him."

Lyn looked down at her desk. She had only known the Organization members in real life for one night, yet she watched them in the Kingdom Hearts games everytime she played. She loved how they weren't supposed to have hearts and yet showed such a vast range of emotions. She admired all the characters so much that she even had a Kingdom Hearts 2 save file before each members' individual appearances. As she told them before, she had memorized all of their weapons, nicknames, revealed real names, and even their numbers. But she never could have guessed the biggest goofball of the group would be this perceptive. It was astounding how much she had to learn about people.

He apparently picked up on her reaction because he imediately said,"No offense or anything. If it's any consolation, you're better at disguising it than she is. It seems like you're content to stay friends for now and see if you're crush changes or if you're friendship evolves into something more." He appeared pretty shaken.

"Yeah," she said with a sad grin."You've got it right. That's about how it is." She turned away.

He tried to star another conversation with her, but gave up after the fifth attempt failed. That day, Lyn stayed after school and walked home by herself later that night in silence. When she finally got home, she stayed quiet and, after dinner, went straight to her room.

**Second chapter in a matter of hours. At this rate I'll be done in no time. To anyone who is waiting for "One Big Family" chapter 4, I apologize but I haven't been able to get in touch with powerdown. He's normally who I bounce ideas off of. All of Lyn's friends are based on my friends and powerdown is the little perv(we just call him Chibi Jiraiya at school though). Hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the next chapter.**


	3. Manga, Music, and Dreams

**The Next Day-After School**

Savvy was concerned for her sister. Lyn hadn't missed a day of school since kindergarten, so when she missed a day like this, just out of the blue with no warning, it was cause for concern. She had known Lyn to go to school sick as a dog. Her friends knew that this was abnormal for her to and realized that it must be something serious as well, for they all had sent one thing or another that they thought might make her feel better. It was just a bunch of mangas though to Savvy, but she knew that her sister liked to read and loved manga and anime quite a lot for some strange reason. It absolutely infuriated her that the Organization members just continued to act like nothing had happened, but she consoled herself with the fact that they hardly knew her sister and didn't see anything strange with her behavior. She was at her sister's door at the current moment, hand on the knob, ready to turn it, when Demyx and Axel walked down the hall. They smiled at her and she returned with a sad grin.

"Hey, Savvy,"said Axel."Why don't you show me this 'Kingdom Hearts' game that you and Lyn were talking about?"

"Sure,"she replied, already looking happier."But first I have to drop these off with Lyn."

"Here, I'll take care of that," said Demyx as he took the stack of comic books out of Savvy's hands.

Before she could protest, Axel had taken her hand and pulled her down the stairs, leaving Demyx alone. He grinned and knocked on the door.

"Go away, Savvy!" was Lyn's harsh reply. He heard music on the other side of the door that greatly increased. He recognized the tune as Daughtry's cover of the Bon Jovi song Wanted Dead or Alive. He knocked again. This time there was no reply. He took this silence as an okay and entered. Lyn's room was controlled chaos. There were posters and books everywhere about anime. The bed in the far corner was messy and covered in papers and books. Lyn sat at her desk on the right side of the room, busy taking notes from some strange book. From the doorway he could see that the shelves above her desk contained information on subjects ranging from alchemy and witchcraft to design and literature. It looked like Zexion's room combined with Vexen's room on a bad day.

"Savvy, I said go awa...."she trailed off as she saw who was at the door."Oh, Demyx, I didn't realize it was you." She turned down the music and looked around the room."Sorry about the mess. My room normally looks better, but it can get pretty bad when I go into research mode. Heh heh."

He walked in and shut the door, still holding the books. "No problem. What are you researching? Oh and where do you want me to set these?"

She suddenly noticed what he was holding."Set them on the bed for me. I'm researching a way to get rid of that nasty side effect."

"Don't worry about it. No one seems to be uncomfortable. Sorry for what I said yesterday though. I would say I truly felt sorry, but I can't, y'know, no heart." He laughed and set the books down.

"No," said Lyn." I came up with a theory about that. You and the rest of the Organization are special cases because you retained your human forms and your memories from when you were human."

"And?" he asked as he sat down on the bed.

"My theory is that you guys didn't completely lose your hearts. Just mostly. This would explain why all of you managed to maintain your human forms and memories, why each of you are unique, and goes hand in hand with the reason that you are like you are because of a strong will."

Demyx immediately got up and walked over to her. She just sat there wondering what he was doing. He picked her up and carried her downstairs to where Zexion and the other members(minus Axel) were sitting. He set her on the coffee table. Everyone looked at them.

"Okay,"said Demyx."Tell them what you told me."

Lyn nodded and proceeded to tell her theory again.

After she was done, Vexen asked," How does it go hand in hand with our 'strong will' theory?"

"Well," she started."Think about on a playground with little kids. A bully is goes up to a kid and takes their toy. The kid whines and cries but the bully doesn't give back the toy. Finally, the kid gives up and walks away. The bully's will was the stronger in this case. Now that same bully goes up to another kid and takes their toy as well. This kid, though, doesn't just whine and cry, he kicks and hits, too. Eventually the bully decided that the toy isn't worth it and gives it back. The other kid's will was the stronger one."

"You still haven't answered my question." said Vexen with a smug grin.

She continued," So think of the toys as hearts, the bully as darkness, and the kids as people. If the darkness has a stronger will than you, then it will win. If the person has a stronger will, then they'll win. All of you had, and still have, very strong wills. Strong enough to hang on to a fragment of your hearts." She looked around at them and was pleased to see that Vexen's smug grin had dissappeared. All of them were staring at her with a mixture of amazement and joy." Now, if you'll excuse me," she said as she got up."I'll be getting back to research." She walked up the stairs.

**The Next Day-Saturday**

Lyn was laying in bed with her eyes shut and all she could see were the figures and shadows that had haunted her for ages. She had tried to make sense of it all since she first saw them, yet she still couldn't. She wanted to talk to her mom but her parents were out of town for the weekend and wouldn't be back until next Tuesday. It was finally Christmas and New Year's vacation and it looked like she and Savvy were going to have to do everything again. Organization 13 had moved in just 3 days ago after Justin's summoning ritual. Since then she had found new friends in all of them and a potential way to get rid of Savvy in Axel. She had also considered going to Vexen and Zexion for help, but always dismissed that idea almost immediately. As much as she considered them friends and believed that they had hearts, she wasn't going to talk to them about it because there was another thing she needed to talk to someone about. So she did what she always did in these situations. She called Justin. At six o'clock in the morning.

A few minutes later when he got there, he immediately went up to her room. Yes, the front door was carefully locked, but he came over so often that he had his own key to the house. He also wouldn't go into just any girl's room, but he knew that Lyn pretty much always slept in clothes that were appropriate enough. Especially since there were strange men in the house. He didn't trust that Xigbar guy around her one bit. He opened her door to find his usual spot cleared and her sitting on her bed Indian style in her usual sweat pants and tank top. He walked over, shutting the door behind him. She grinned at him as he took his usual seat at the foot of the bed. He was pretty much always at their house for one reason or another, whether it was helping Lyn sort out her feelings or just because his parents kicked him out temporarily again. He had noticed that she seemed sadder these past couple days.

She gave him a sad smile as she sat down." I had that dream again." was all she said.

Justin nodded. Whenever she went into research mode she always had strange dreams. Their theory was that her subconcious was trying to figure out the solution that eluded her concious mind. That never completely explained it though, though it did explain the begining and ending. There were things in this dream that always happened no matter what she was researching.

It always started out looking like something out of the Matrix, green bits of information scrolling past quickly against a black background. Then they all started swirling around, as though caught in a tornado. Everything started to go dark when a light appeared. She always went towards the light, she had no choice from what she said, to discover a world in ruins. She knelt on the ground and started crying, only to discover that she was covered in blood. As her bloody tears streamed down her face, she looked up to see a dark shadow fleeing the scene. She got up to pursue it, only to find that someone was holding her back.

"Don't go." this person said. She told him that the person seemed familiar, yet she could neither describe the face nor the voice. The scene faded and she saw her research yet again. That was when she felt safe in the dream at last. After that it was all just her trying to piece together her current puzzle until the confusion about the other part woke her up.

He thought for a moment." What about those Vexen and Zexion guys? You said they were supposed to be smart. Besides, what would it hurt to have a fresh opinion about this?"

"I've thought the same thing." she replied."But I just don't want to. I can't explain why, but I just don't." She picked up a remote and turned on the stereo. Their friend Collin had found a way to hook up her stereo to play the songs from her computer, so all she had to do was press the skip button to move through the many songs on her computer. It was pretty darn cool, and really useful since she only listened to certain songs at certain times. Most of these songs weren't on the same CDs either. She finally settled on Moondance by Nightwish.

" Well, if that's all," he said," Then I guess I should be going." He started to get up.

"Actually," she said as she pulled him back down," I need to talk to someone about Demyx."

Justin immediately tensed up. She always came to him about guy problems instead of Savvy. He was the only one she had told about her crush on Marshall. But he had known Marshall since they were kids and trusted him, unlike any of the Organization members, and he was extremely protective of Lyn. If anyone ever hurt her, he would be going to jail for either assault or murder.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked. It was the most important question on his mind right then.

"No," she said quickly. She seemed shocked that he would even consider that."It's just that...you know me. I always think things through before I do anything. I never rush into anything."

"Yeah." said Justin with a sigh of relief. As long as she wasn't hurt, there was no problem."So you're starting to like him?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's about time that your crush on Marshall faded, but remember, that dude is a video game character..."

"That your summoning spell made real."

"Right. That my spell made real and stranded temporarily in our world. My point is that he's going to leave at some point in the future. Besides, he's a Nobody. He doesn't even have a heart."

"A complete heart." she corrected."I believe that all of the Organization members still have a fragment of their hearts. That's what allows them to keep their human shapes and memories. They still feel emotion, but they hardly notice it because the feeling is very faint."

"Still, they feel very little emotion. Any of them could toy with your emotions, get you to trust them completely, and stab you in the back without a second thought or any regret."

"But maybe that can change. They've shut themselves off from people who have complete hearts, only going near them when a mission calls for it. Maybe prolonged exposure might strengthen those fragments enough to call back the rest of their hearts."

Justin thought for a moment. He faintly registered that the song had changed. Headstrong by Trapt, how appropriate. He finally said,"Maybe." He looked at the time. It had been an hour since he came over. He had just gone to sleep about 4 hours before she had called, and their discussion had been to emotion filled that he hadn't realized how tired he had become. Right now, he felt like he could collapse where he stood."Mind if I catch a bit more sleep here. I'm exhausted."

Lyn looked at the time too and nodded. Justin went over to get the sleeping bag out of her closet. It was always stashed there in case of something like this. He cleared a spot on the floor, laid it out, then curled up in it and went right to sleep. Lyn set her computer to a certain playlist, hit "continuous play," and followed his example.

* * *

**Yes, my theory is outlandish and unrealistic. Yes, this story is moving fast. Yes, this chapter was descriptions and talking with very little action. Still, Lyn's theory is my theory and I stand by it. Thanks to anyone who has continued reading this story up to this point. Thanks to "the real Savvy" too, who talked me into writing this story.**


	4. Battle of Wills

**Same Day- 8'O Clock**

Savvy was in the kitchen with Axel and Marluxia putting the finishing touches on a delicious breakfast of pancakes, bacon, sausage, grits, and beingets. Demyx was sitting at the bar, talking to Axel. The rest of the Organization was crowded in the living room watching a Twilight Zone marathon. Savvy realized that Lyn still wasn't up yet.

"Hey, Demyx," said Savvy," Go wake Lyn up and tell her that breakfast is done."

Demyx looked over at her and nodded as he stood up. He quickly went up the stairs to her room. When he got to the door, he knocked and, not hearing any reply, opened the door to find Justin passed out in a sleeping bag on the floor with Lyn on the bed, also passed out. He recognized the song that was on as New Divide by Linkin Park. He frowned, walked over to Justin, and proceeded to kick him in the side. Justin continued sleeping. Seeing that this would require more force that that, Demyx sighed and pulled Justin out of the sleeping bad. He then slung Justin over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. This action awakened both Lyn and Justin. Justin just stayed quiet as Demyx carried him downstairs, but Lyn kept asking Demyx what he thought he was doing. By the time that they reached the kitchen, everyone was staring at them.

"Look at what I found in your sister's room," said Demyx with a smug grin as he set Justin down at the bar. Savvy looked at the three of them for a moment. Demyx looked awfully smug to be called normal. Lyn looked like she was ready to beat him senseless. Justin looked embarrased more than anything else.

"So, Justin," said Savvy."What time did you get here this time? Oh, and would you like something to eat?"

Everyone was shocked as Justin answered," About six, and yes, I would love something to eat." He gave a smile.

"Hang on." shouted Saix."You're actually okay with your sister having a guy stay the night in her room?"

Savvy nodded."Mom and Dad are, too. Justin's like one of the family. We talked about this the first time this happened. Justin and Lyn both agreed that they consider each other family and it would just be weird. To test this, we told them to give each other a kiss and they both looked like they were about to hurl." She laughed as she finised saying that last part.

The Organization just stared at her as though she were insane, at least until she served breakfast. Then they all started chowing down, the matter completely forgotten for the moment.

**That Night**

At the current time Lyn was locked in her room. Justin had been thrown out promptly at six by Saix on Xemnas's orders, despite her protests. He had promised to stop by tomorrow, but after today she doubted that anyone but Savvy would let him in the house. Her stereo was blaring the japanese song Week by the boy band NewS. She refused to continue her research until Justin was allowed back, so the only thing she could think of to do was practice the so-called "Nanikeidemonai" dance. She was about to stop the music when Savvy burst in and turned it off. Lyn stared at her.

"Hey," she said angrily." I was listening to that."

"Get to the living room now." was Savvy's reply as she grabbed Lyn's wrist and pulled her downstairs. They walked into the living room to discover the commercial with the song she was just listening to. Savvy released Lyn's wrist to grab the remote from Xemnas. She rewound it to a little bit before the commercial to reveal the entire music video for the song.

Lyn sat down on a barstool and listened to the whole song. Then, just before the commercial started, she stood up, and, as if on cue, she started to perform the dance, completely in sync with the people on screen. The Organization members turned and stared at her. Finally Demyx took the remote from Savvy and rewound to just before the commercial. He walked over to stand beside Lyn and, just as the music began, dance to the song, completely in sync with Lyn and the commercial. It seemed as though the whole thing had been rehearsed beforehand, yet that was impossible. After the commercial ended, everyone sat, staring, at Lyn and Demyx. Lyn apparently decided that this had been enough attention for the day and went back to her room. Demyx and everyone stared after her.

Savvy turned and gave a triumphant grin to Luxord as she said," Pay up." She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Demyx was beginning to ascend the stairs. She was about to stop him when she realized that Lyn could knock him into next week if she didn't feel like talking to him, and she had every right to with the way Demyx had behaved today. Embarrasing Justin like that then kicking the poor boy out. The nerve. She noticed that Saix stopped him and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was seemed to dissuade him from his current course since he turned around and sat on the couch instead. Savvy decided that it was late and decided to go to bed. She ascended the stairs, leaving the Organization crowded around the TV as Rent came on.

**Midnight**

"So," said Axel. They were all still in the living room. Rent was playing over again and again." The girls are asleep by now for sure, so what did you call this meeting for, Superior?"

Zexion spoke up." Something strange is happening. I know all of you feel it too. The operative word here being 'feel.'"

Vexen picked up there." A few of you have told Zexion and myself of your experiences. We have even experienced the same thing. It appears that our hearts are slowly coming back. All of you are experiencing it. We are no longer acting but truly reacting to the enviroment."

"Lyn has told us herself that she believed that prolonged exposure to hearts that have not been consumed by darkness would strengthen our own heart fragments enough to recall our entire heart." said Xemnas." She just said that it would take a bit of time."

"So far it seems like she's right." finished Marluxia. Everyone sat in silence as they contemplated this. In the background the song Rent was playing.

Larxene was the first one to break the silence." I don't know about you boys, but I want to sleep on this. My operative word being 'sleep.'" She headed up the stairs with Marluxia and the others close behind. Demyx was the last to ascend the stairs as he contemplated his next step.

* * *

**Yes, the story is moving really fast. I want to finish this before I go back to school on Monday so that powerdown and I can work on One Big Family. Sorry about this.**


	5. Hurt

**The Next Night- About 6'O Clock**

Justin had stopped by today, as promised, and Lyn wasn't about to let the Organization act like they were her parents and tell her how to live her life. She was going to make a stand. Justin was a very dear friend and he deserved for her to do atleast that much. Saix walked over to Justin and grabbed his jacket, but Lyn slapped his hand and caused him to release it. Saix shook his hand and tried again only to meet the same result. She glared at him with such hate and malice that he backed up to the living room. Needless to say, she had won that battle, but the war had just begun. They didn't count on her surprise attack. She stood up on the table. Apparently no one counted on her surprise attack.

"I will not tolerate this abuse of my good friend Justin a second night." she shouted." There was no problem before, so tell me why there should be a problem now? I realize that you may have high standards and our method of operations might not reach those standards, but that is no reason to take it out on Justin. We have a way that things are run around here and I would appreciate it if you would respect that until we find a way to get all of you back to your home." She surveyed the scene, pleased with the shocked face she encountered. Until she saw Demyx, the jerk actually seemed amused by the scenario she had created. She stormed upstairs. The slam of her door was the only thing that had broken the silence since she ended her speech.

"She's really angry," thought Zexion.

"I should talk to her after she cools down," thought Savvy.

Justin inched out the door as he thought," I should leave now."

Demyx waited a few minutes then followed her upstairs.

The silence continued until Savvy spoke up." You really should back off whenever it comes to Justin. He's the person that she trusts the most in this whole world. She just feels like you're trying to take her confidant away, and no one likes that." She walked to the door." I'm going down to the discotheque. Anyone care to join me?"

Everyone downstairs followed her out the door.

Meanwhile upstairs, Demyx walked into Lyn's room hoping to antagonize her further only to discover that she was already fast asleep, rolled over and facing away from the door. He walked over to see her face more clearly. The skin around her eyes was completely red yet she looked totally at peace. Aside from yesterday when he woke up her and Justin, he hadn't seen her sleep. Even then he didn't get a chance to really see her face as she slept. He was suddenly aware of what he was doing.

"Oh, God," he thought." I have officially become a stalker." He walked out the room, leaving the door unclosed, and went to his own room. He sat on his bed and thought about his current situation.

He and the rest of Organization 13(minus Roxas and Xion) were stranded in a different world until some unknown time when the problem could be resolved. They had discovered that they were regaining their hearts bit by bit at, in his opinion, a very rapid pace. He was falling in love with some girl he barely knew and had found himself jealous of both her crush and that Justin kid who was really close to her for the simple reason that they were close to her. In the mean time, he had to discover a way to get rid of his hope for her love before they left, and the only way he could think of to do that was to make her hate him. He had come up with a way, too. He was just wary about it. This might be his only chance to go through with it, too.

**A Few Minutes Later**

He was back in Lyn's room, standing beside her bed. He had finally resolved to go through with his plan, despite his better judgement. At the current time she was laying on her back, which for his intentions was perfect. He slowly leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He moved one hand slowly over her side so that it was behind her back and lifted her up. He moved his other hand so that it was supporting her head. This sudden movement awoke her, and she became very startled and very nervous when she realized what was going on. She tried to push him away, but he was stronger than she. He held her closer and tightened his grip. She began kicking her legs until she finally landed a kick on his stomach, forcing him to release her. The second his grip weakened she pushed him away and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. When he heard the click of the lock he went back to his room and locked his door behind him. He leaned against the door and sank to the floor.

Demyx had went through with his plan and it had worked. The hardest part was that he had hurt her, but he justified this by convincing himself that this would save her more pain than if they had started something and he had to leave. With all of this going through his mind, he didn't even realize that he was crying until he felt the hot tears streaming down his face. Even once he did realize it, he didn't wipe them away. Instead he just turned off the light, layed down in his bed, and stayed completely still, continuing to cry, until he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Lyn had snuck out of the bathroom when she heard Demyx's door shut. She ran down stairs, grabbed a coat, and headed out the door to Justin's house, only stopping to shut the door behind her. She cried the whole way there. When she got to Justin's house she rang the doorbell. Justin answered the door to find her standing there, barefoot, hair messed up, and tears streaming down her face steadily. In short she looked like a total wreck. Justin wasted no time in ushering her inside and setting her on the couch. He tried unsuccessfully to get her to tell him what was wrong, but she just kept crying. She still hadn't told him when she finally managed to cry herself to sleep. Justin layed her down on the couch, covered her with a blanket, then went to bed himself. His parents were out of town for the week so there was no problem with her sleeping on the couch, but there would be a problem when he went to jail after he found out who had hurt her like that.


	6. Revenge

**Early The Next Morning**

Savvy had told everyone that she would be spending the next week or so with a friend, so it was up to the Organization to watch after Lyn. Strangely they had not seen even a glimpse of her since they left last night. This was not that important though because she normally slept until about noon. Demyx was a cause for concern though. He was normally cheerful and energetic, albeit slightly annoying, but today he was just depressed. Xemnas was just contemplating what could possibly be wrong with him when an unexpected visitor burst in. Justin had just arrived and he looked out for blood.

"If you're looking for Lyn,"said Zexion without looking up from his book," We think she's still asleep."

"I'm not here for Lyn." shouted Justin." I know that she's over at my house sleeping on the couch." That last bit surprised the Organization, but he continued," I just want to know who hurt her. Who made her cry herself to sleep last night?" He looked around at all of their stunned faces. Silence echoed through the house.

Demyx was the one who spoke up," I did."

Justin walked over to him, grabbed his shirt, and started dragging him out of the house. Before anyone could follow them, they had already left the house, shutting the door behind them. Justin dragged Demyx into the old abandoned house down at the end of the street. Justin knew this house well. It was the place that his friends had come to his rescue from a bully freshmen year. No one came very close to it, and it was a perfect place to beat someone up, as proven by the fact that most gangs in the area used it as a rendevous point for a fight. He dragged Demyx to the inner hallway, pinned him against the wall with one hand, and punched him in the face with his free hand. Demyx just stood there and took it.

"Now," said Justin, his voice think with rage and hatred," What the hell did you do to her?"

"Not tellin'." was Demyx's reply.

Justin hit him again and repeated his question, only to meet with the same results. This cycle repeated itself three more times before Justin finally put all of his strength into one punch aimed at Demyx's stomach. Justin released him as Demyx doubled over in pain, yet he still didn't protest or defend himself. Neither did he answer Justin's question.

While Justin was interrogating Demyx, Lyn was rushing towards the old house. She had arrived shortly after Justin had left with Demyx, and after hearing what had happened, ignoring the remaining members' questions, changed clothes and ran towards the old house. She knew that, if Justin was as angry as the other members said he was, the old house is where they would go. She arrived at the old house and didn't think twice about going in. She headed towards the inner hallway and arrived just in time to see Justin pull Demyx up again, pin him against the wall, and prepare to hit him. Before he could, though, she shoved away the hand pinning Demyx to the wall and put herself between him and Justin, who immediately lowered his fist. The boys were both shocked at her actions, until she turned around and slapped Demyx. Just like with Justin, he stood there and took it without even making a sound.

"Don't ever do that again," was all she said, though the relief in her voice came through loud and clear. Despite that, though, Justin was feeling awfully smug. At least until Lyn turned and slapped him too.

"What was that for?" he shouted.

"I appreciate the gesture," she said," but I just don't want you to go to jail for me, and I don't hate anyone enough to have you kill them yet." With that being said she grabbed both of them by a wrist and dragged them both back to the house.


	7. Love

When they arrived back at the house they encountered many questions. Luckily Demyx only had one bruise on his stomach. There was a red mark on his cheek where Lyn had slapped him, but it turned out that Justin didn't do any real damage. so that saved them from a few questions, but once it was all over, the other members apparently content with the answers, Lyn dragged Demyx up to her room, shutting the door behind them.

Demyx stared at her." I wouldn't think you would trust me after what happened." he said as he sat down in her computer chair.

She looked at him and said," I don't completely, but what I have to talk about requires privacy." She sat down on the bed as she finished.

"How do you know that I won't finish what I started last night," he said with a smirk.

"Because of the look on your face afterwards and what happened this morning," was her reply." You looked sad and hurt." He looked at her, startled, but she continued," Look, I won't pretend to know what you are doing, but I won't let you deliberately hurt yourself. I'm not that kind of person." She was shouting now, but she still continued," Now tell me why, why would you do something like that if it were going to hurt you so much?"

"Not tellin'," he said as he looked away, a sad look haunting his eyes.

She got angry at this and yelled," Tell me! All I want to do is help, so why won't you tell me?" Tears started welling up in her eyes." Are you a masochist or something?"

He couldn't take it; her emotions were infecting him. He rose up, walked over to her, and whispered in her ear," Because I love you."

She looked up at him, eyes wide and tears streaming down her cheeks. She asked," Then, why?"

"Because when we left I didn't want you to even slightly miss me, and I wanted to make sure that there was no hope of an 'us' for me to cling to."

Lyn wiped her tears away and stood up. She looked at Demyx and slapped him across the face. As he looked at her with a startled expression, she said," I'm a big girl and I can cope with loss, you moron, so don't decide whether or not I can deal with something." She moved over and hugged him around the waist." Besides," she said," I love you, too."

He hugged her back tightly. They stayed like that until Marluxia called them down for lunch. After lunch they went back to her room.

**Around 8:00 PM**

Lyn and Demyx were up in her room watching Rent. After lunch they had talked about anything and everything. Lyn had successfully gotten him addicted to Soul Eater and Baccano, while he managed to get her addicted to Disturbed and Slipknot. They discovered that they shared a love of the Stray Cat Strut and Rent, which is what they were currently watching. They had sung along to all the songs so far, and been asked during Seasons of Love, Rent, and Today 4 U to keep it down, which they did, until they got to their current song, La Vie Boheme. In the middle of the song, sadly, Axel decided to call them down for dinner. Luckily, during dinner, Rent was playing on one of the movie channels. It was a little before where they had left off, when the music started, they started as well.

Demyx stood on th table and sang:

To days of inspiration,  
Playing hookey, making something  
Out of nothing, the need  
To express-  
To communicate,  
To going against the grain,  
Going insane,  
Going mad

Xemnas and the others stared at him like he was crazy, but he kept singing until Lyn started in.

To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries  
To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese  
To leather, to dildos, To curry Vindaloo  
To Huevos Rancheros and Maya Angelou

He joined back in and they finished the song. Once they were done, they looked at everyone else and were greeted by a warm round of applause along with a few snickers. So much for hoping for an uneventful night.

**The Next Morning**

Justin arrived bright and early to announce that he had finally figured out a way to reverse that nasty side effect. All of the Organization members were happy, save for Demyx, who just stood by Lyn.

Around noon they were all as ready to go as they would ever be. Savvy had been called home to bid them goodbye. At the moment she was deeply involved in a conversation with Xemnas. Demyx was saying goodbye to Lyn. In their hearts they wished he could stay. Xemnas pulled Demyx aside for a moment and whispered something to him that apparently made him happy. As Zexion opened the portal Savvy ran up to Lyn, gave her a hug, and whispered," I'll miss you."

Lyn was confused. She looked over to see Demyx running over to them.

"Hey, Savvy,"said Demyx excitedly," Axel's waitin' for you." He smiled.

"Okay, bye," said Savvy as she ran through the portal, leaving it to disappear behind her. Lyn noticed that Demyx was still there.

"Savvy and I switched," said Demyx in response to her confused expression." She wanted to be with Axel, so she gave up her life here. I wanted to be with you, so I gave up my life there." He smiled tenderly and hugged her tightly.

All Lyn could do was stand there and smile. She knew that she should be upset that she had just lost her sister, but she knew that Savvy would be happier now that she was with the one she loved doing what she loved, having an adventure. Lyn was the same. She had the one she loved. They could live happily ever after.

* * *

**Almost done. Sorry that it seems hurried toward the end. I'm trying to free up some time and since I can't do anything with One Big Family until powerdown helps me out with ideas, this is my only option.**


	8. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**10 Years Later**

"Hey, Lyn, what is this?" said Justin as he pulled a book off of the dusty shelf. He hadn't changed much in he past ten years. His clothes had merely gotten slightly lighter.

"That's an old photo album." said Lyn as she walked over, carrying her five year old child with her. Demyx and Lyn had gotten married 8 years, after finally getting Demyx an official last name. They hadn't changed much since they first met, and anyone who passed by them on the street before little Mark had been born thought they were newly weds. They were always asked many questions when they went in public. Since then, Demyx had become a big name rock star and Lyn was a famous writer. When their kid was born they were ecstatic and named him after the characters Mark Coheen in rent and Jon Bon Jovi. He bacame known as Mark Bon Casanave. He had his father's blue eyes and his mother's straight dark brown hair.

Justin flipped through the phote album, seeing the many adventures that Demyx and Lyn had taken. Mardi Gras in New Orleans. Gambling in Vegas. New Year's in New York. Surfing in Hawaii. All of them had been repeated since Mark was born, save for Vegas. That was a treat they were saving for his 21st birthday. He heard the front door open and someone walking down the hallway to where he and Lyn were. He turned around just in time to see Demyx walk in the room. Justin wasted no time in getting out of there. He was gone before Demyx hugged Lyn and Mark. Things had worked out great. The only thought that ever went through Demyx's mind when he thought of his family was the typical fairytale ending that rang true in every aspect of his life: And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Finally done. Hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry to those who didn't. If anyone has any writing suggestions( whether they be story ideas or just writing tips) please tell me. Input is much appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
